


姿势 Posture

by UFOpurin



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UFOpurin/pseuds/UFOpurin
Summary: “你不觉得这个姿势很奇怪吗？”大平祥生表达出了自己的疑问，他的手上还握着手柄，刚刚耳机那边是木全的声音：稍等一下哦，我还有半份便当。written in 7/14
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion, 房子大 - Relationship, 鶴平
Kudos: 2





	姿势 Posture

——————

“你不觉得这个姿势很奇怪吗？”  
大平祥生表达出了自己的疑问，他的手上还握着手柄，刚刚耳机那边是木全的声音：  
稍等一下哦，我还有半份便当。  
说完木全便放下耳机，他只能听到细碎的声音，而且约好的另一位一起打游戏的金城碧海还在洗澡，离他们约定好开荒的时间，还剩下十五分钟。  
他没有像平时一样坐在沙发上，而是被鹤房从后面搂着腰，一直保持着这个姿势。

时间再倒转，他边走路跟翔也他们约好时间，说等Sky洗完澡就开始游戏，大平祥生在自己的小浴室里面洗好澡，吹干头发走出来就看到鹤房正靠着他房间的小沙发，单手玩着手机。  
听到动静，鹤房视线移到他的身上，“又和木全他们约好打游戏了？”

“是啊。”大平祥生回应着，走到沙发边上，他已经将一切都准备好了，手柄都好好地放在了小茶几上，电视机也已经打开停留在了开始界面上，鹤房一进来就知道了。  
鹤房将手机收起，看着大平祥生，“你最近总是和木全他们玩游戏，我有一点吃醋了。”  
“你也可以买机器跟我们一起玩儿啊。”  
“我这不是刚买了琴么……”鹤房说着又坐到了地上，大平祥生在茶几下面铺了一张毛毯，有时候玩游戏玩得紧张或者吃泡面的时候坐在茶几前面也舒服。  
鹤房盘着双腿朝着大平祥生勾了勾手指。  
“什么？”大平祥生还没有明白鹤房的意图，刚屈膝弯腰，就被鹤房双手圈住拉往自己，他带着一声惊呼，跌在了鹤房的腿上。  
他的背部紧贴着鹤房的胸口，刚刚洗完澡的身体似乎又变得热了起来。  
“别动。”鹤房低沉的声音近在咫尺，“快把耳机戴上，应该到约定好的时间了。”  
大平戴上耳机，还是原来的姿势，鹤房从后面抱着他的腰，靠着沙发。  
“今天先去简易模式开荒。”金城碧海在耳机的那头说。  
接着是木全翔也的回应。  
“了解。”  
大平祥生边说着，边用手拍鹤房的手，示意他不要动。

鹤房的下巴搁在大平祥生的肩膀上，随着大平一起看着电视的游戏画面，还时不时开口：  
“血条薄了，不注意一下吗？”  
“你快跟丢了。”  
“按错键了，笨蛋。”  
鹤房的说话时嘴唇时不时擦过他的耳廓，热气喷在他的脖颈，大平祥生觉得自己的心跳跳得快，身体也躁动了不少。

以大平祥生了解的鹤房，肯定不会这么安生。  
“我去！居然中BUFF了，祥生奶我。”  
木全翔也激动地喊了一声。  
听到的却是耳机那头祥生带着颤音的，“你别动！”  
“我不动就要中BOSS的光圈buff啦！”木全自然是认为在和他说。  
他就见着应该能熟稔地躲过AOE的大平祥生惨烈地中招，空了半管血，“你怎么了？”  
“啊，没事。刚刚脚踢到茶几了。”  
还好后面大平祥生的状态还可以，三人一起过了BOSS这关。

“日常干脆一起做了吧，三个人一起做效率更高一些，困难副本明日再打。”  
“嗯。”金城碧海简洁地回答。  
“啊——等下！！”大平啊地叫了出来，耳机那头木全翔也疑问道：怎么了，是要上厕所吗？  
大平祥生按掉麦克风，身体扭动道：“你的手干什么伸进我的衣服里？”  
鹤房的手轻轻抚动着，从他光滑的肚子往下，声音还带着一丝笑意，“你今天换的平角裤不是我送你的，花边摸起来不一样。”  
“你够了啊！”  
看着对方有点嗔怒的侧脸，鹤房收紧了搂住他腰的手，脸稍稍一动，嘴唇就触碰到了他的脖子。“脖子红了……”  
“你……你以为是因为谁啊！”  
耳机那头依旧有木全的声音：“没事吧？”  
没等他重新打开麦克风，金城碧海已经开口了：“你还没有发现吗？翔也。”  
“啊？”  
“现在的祥生恐怕因为汐恩在他旁边了。”  
“诶？哦，恭喜啊。”  
大平祥生急忙打开麦克风想要反驳，“我不是……啊！咬我干什么？”  
鹤房低下头，咬住大平祥生因刚洗完澡穿着宽松大T恤露出的半个肩膀。  
“要不今天结束了？”木全试探性问。  
“Good night！”金城碧海道。  
“日常还没有做……呲……”

系统提示：  
您的好友 KinJ_Sky 已退出群聊。  
您的好友 Ki_ma_ta_NO.1 已退出群聊。

“我现在才发现，你穿的衣服是我的啊布丁。”鹤房替大平摘下耳机，更靠近他的耳边。  
“啊，我没发现啊，怪不得这件T恤那么大。”肩膀都露出来了。  
“还挺适合的。”  
“你还好意思说，你这件衣服落在我这边都是我洗的，懒鬼。”  
“那么就……感谢？”  
大平祥生爆红一张脸，挣脱道：“感谢就感谢，别动手啊！”

END.


End file.
